


The Way It's Meant to Be

by poppycurls



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: s06e08 Let's Kill Hitler, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Get Together/First Kiss (?), River in the Mels years, i'm so done with these cuties goodbye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1515848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppycurls/pseuds/poppycurls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place during the flashback in 'Let's Kill Hitler'. Rory panics after the 'why hasn't Rory ever shown interest in a girl' conversation, and he runs. Amy finds out Rory's feelings about her, and then chases after him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way It's Meant to Be

_Gay._ It could have been worse, Rory suspected, as he ran down the street. She could have actually realized that Rory had a crush on- no, was _in love with her._

Being with Amy, really with her, as a couple, had always been one of his greatest dreams. Not only was she beautiful, but she was feisty, rebellious, and had one hell of a sharp tongue and attitude. That’s what all the boys saw in her. But, Rory, who had been with her his entire life, knew that she was also loyal, a bit overprotective, and could be the kindest, sweetest girl in the world. She was creative and had a head full of dreams. He loved discovering new sides to her, and Rory wanted nothing more than to watch, help her, hold her, love her, and protect her, just as both she and Mels had been doing their entire lives to the impossibly shy, awkward, slightly geeky, and often bullied Rory. That was another reason why he loved Amy. She and Mels had been there whenever Rory needed them, right from the start, fighting for him and actually caring about him.

Mels had always been there too, but Rory was actually slightly terrified of her. She was one great big _unknown_ , full of surprises and new ideas. Being Amy’s significant other would bring so many surprises - being her friend had already been a wild ride, so he knew that Mels would have been way too much. Amy, on the other hand, was just the right distance out of his comfort zone. Not so far that he would be afraid to follow her wherever she went, but still far enough to give him a thrill and a wild ride. Besides, he’d never considered Mels as a possible love interest. Thinking of her that way would just seem… wrong. Originally, she was just this friend of Amy’s who always tagged along with them. Later, she became somebody who even Rory could trust. Mels was more like a family member to him, like a sister. Maybe even a daughter, considering their relationship. Constantly fighting and bickering, him yelling at her to not do that- it’s dangerous, stupid, and possibly illegal, and her smirking back at him, not listening, and already planning out her adventure. Yet, there was this solid trust between them, each of them knowing that the other really does care about them and will do anything to help eachother. He’d just got used to the constant presence of Mels in life. If nothing else, they had Amy in common. Anyway, he doubted that Mels was even interested in getting a guy. Or a girl, for that matter. She was wild and independent and slightly crazy. Maybe, one day, she’d calm down when the perfect man came along.

But, for now, Rory Williams was running, running as far away as he could from the girl of his dreams. Mels _knew,_ she had always known, that Rory had feelings for Amy. This little smile would play on her lips whenever Rory and Amy’s hands so much as _brushed_ , and then she would look directly in his eyes, the smile stretching wider, finally bursting into a full out laugh as she watched Rory’s face turn red. Even though Amy had always had a blind eye to this, Mels did not. And, knowing her she would hesitate to tell Amy, having been given such a perfect opportunity.

See, he could deal with being gay, gay was fine. He’d still have Amy as a friend. She’d never be anything more, but, that was okay. It would be tough, but he’d still have her with him. Now, though, he wasn’t sure what was going to happen. He did have an idea, though. And it wasn’t a pleasant one. He would go home, seeing as that was the direction he was heading in now, and he would stay there. The next time he saw Amy, they would just walk by each other, heads down. And that would be it. Just thinking about the idea made Rory’s heart lurch, a few stray tears leaking out of the corners of his eyes. Finally, he stopped running, rubbing his eyes as he turned around, hoping to catch a glimpse of the Pond household a few blocks behind before he has to turn the corner.

And there Amy was, running towards him, arms waving wildly, red hair streaming behind her, mouth open as she yelled ‘Rory, STOP!’ How long had she been yelling that?

Even though his entire mind screamed at his body, _run!_ he can’t help it as his feet get rooted into the ground, throat closing up as Amelia Pond skids to a stop in front of him. Rory hopes that he doesn’t give her a pathetic and terrified look, because that’s what he feels like. Absolutely terrified and extremely lonely. And those are emotions he never wants to feel around Amy. He’s ready, ready for her to say it, to say ‘I’m sorry’, and possibly, if he’s really really lucky, a ‘can we still be friends?’ Rory keeps his head bowed, silently praying.

“Hey, Rory.” Amy’s voice is soft, extremely quiet, yet deafening to the two of them.

Rory looks up at Amy’s face, that beautiful face, trying to read the expression on there. He’s always been able to read Amy like a book, but now he’s not so sure. He thinks he sees fear there, but mostly relief and possibly happiness. That gives no hint to what she’s thinking. So he clears his throat, preparing himself to make the first move, to say that it’s all okay when in his head he knows it’s really not, but all that comes out is a weak “Hey,” in reply.

Then Amy’s face breaks into a huge grin, and she leans in. Rory’s trapped, unsure of whether or not to run again, but before he can make up his mind Amy kisses him.

This kiss, to Rory, is fast, fleeting, performed by two people who aren’t sure what’s going to happen next, who are only sure of one thing, that they love and need each other.

In that moment, Rory knows that he’s never loved Amy more, and that he would follow his Amelia Pond to the ends of the universe.

Huh. _His_ Amelia Pond. That had a nice ring to it.

Maybe, just maybe, everything was going to be okay.    

 

**Author's Note:**

> fuekgkwubvy nvyb,ydgkkjgjkdgkdgkdg,dvkbkgbgskjg,b  
> I wrote this in an hour yay!  
> I really love italicizing things. Oops.
> 
> I'm going to write Amy's corresponding part as soon as I can get myself to sit still long enough, but for now I'm going to keep this as one chapter. If you lot are really lucky, I might even do Mels but I no clue how I'm going to do that so...
> 
> And I need to stop watching Merlin because I've started and it's beautiful and now I'm not doing anything else and HELP.  
> No but really though thanks so much for reading it means alot!  
> As always, TTFN!


End file.
